


never wanted to dance with nobody but you

by kinkywrists



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Body Shots, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkywrists/pseuds/kinkywrists
Summary: “The lime is the most important, Zhan-ge. Hold that here.” Yibo swipes his thumb against Xiao Zhan’s lower lip and Xiao Zhan darts his tongue out, catching the taste of sweat and alcohol on Yibo’s skin. He loves this; the heady tension that zaps between them, the throb of the bass and the laughs of the crowd. He loves the way that Yibo orbits him like a satellite falling back to earth, burning up as he puts his hands all over Xiao Zhan’s body.
Relationships: Wang Yibo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 17
Kudos: 191
Collections: ZSWW/LSFY Week 2021





	never wanted to dance with nobody but you

**Author's Note:**

> yibo is seducing xiao zhan with his dancing. trust me.
> 
> alcohol is consumed in this fic and both members are a little tipsy during sex but everything is very consensual.
> 
> zsww/lsfy week feb 18th prompt: _seduction_

Xiao Zhan rests his head against the car window and watches the Shanghai streetlights dart past, yellows and reds blurring as he gets closer to his destination. He tries not to think too hard about the way that the night will go, but excitement buzzes in the tips of his fingers, in the bounce of his leg. He’s a little cold in his thin white shirt and the aircon on, but he knows it won’t be long until he’s sweating and running hotter than a furnace.

The car turns down a few corners, getting further away from the main streets, and then rolls to a stop. Xiao Zhan watches a man in a dark suit approach the car and lean down to talk to the driver in a low voice. He hears his name mentioned and the man nods, checking something against the tablet in his hands, and then waves them through to drive down a small alley. The security is ridiculously high for a nightclub, but this is precisely why Xiao Zhan comes here.

Liquid Heat is a high-end nightclub-cum-restaurant aimed towards the social elite. Xiao Zhan had needed to get his manager to book a reservation to gain access to the club, and photography is banned while on the premises. It’s a relief, really, to know that everyone else here is in the same boat as him; out to get away from the prying eyes and constant diligence, here to just let loose and have fun without fear of paparazzi or reporters. 

The car pulls up and Xiao Zhan hops out, nodding his thanks to the driver. The familiar entryway has security at the door, but Xiao Zhan is recognised instantly and they step aside to let him into the club. The front door leads to a large room, intimately lit with a small bar in one corner. There are two doorways branching off of the main room, one that leads to the restaurant – frequented by bankers and politicians who are trying to impress esteemed contacts – and the other leads to a staircase that descends into darkness. Xiao Zhan takes the stairs.

The club is dimly lit, the bass of music throbbing through Xiao Zhan’s body as soon as he makes his way into the main room. It’s humid and musky, the smell of sweat and alcohol that permeates any nightclub sticking to him, creeping into his skin. There is a long bar with club-goers crowded around it, beautiful women in short dresses chatting together and handsome men in casual suits with their sleeves rolled up laughing loudly. The dance floor is full of couples and groups moving in filthy rhythms to the pulsing bassline, and Xiao Zhan knows that’s where he’ll find who he’s looking for.

He barely has to look before, sure enough, there is Wang Yibo – a small gap opened up in the dancefloor so he can dance – rolling his hips and dropping down low. He’s wearing a black mesh tank-top which looks absolutely _sinful_ on him, accentuating the shadows of his abs and the lines of his hips, and a pair of artfully torn black skinny jeans that cling to every curve. Xiao Zhan wolf whistles as he approaches which catches Yibo’s attention, and he says something to a group of young women that Xiao Zhan vaguely recognises – probably dancers – before he is loping over to Xiao Zhan, shimmying in time with the music. Yibo grins as he gets nearer, obviously pleased to see him, and then immediately is in Xiao Zhan’s personal space, hooking his arms over Xiao Zhan’s shoulders and pressing up close.

“I was wondering when you’d get here. I’ve been getting lonely, Zhan-ge,” Yibo says, then moves so his mouth is against Xiao Zhan’s ear so he can talk into it, lowering his voice, seductive. “I’ve had to dance dirty with so many other people while I was waiting for you to get here.”

Xiao Zhan’s hands slide to Yibo’s waist and Yibo leans back to grin at Xiao Zhan, wide and bright, before twisting in Xiao Zhan’s grip so that his ass is pressed up against Xiao Zhan’s crotch. He tips his head back to rest it on Xiao Zhan’s shoulder, moving his hips slowly in time to the music. Xiao Zhan breathes in sharply and lets his hands trail slowly up Yibo’s body, his fingertips dragging against the rough mesh of his top. When he reaches the soft swell of Yibo’s pecs – he’s been working hard trying to gain muscle for Being a Hero and it shows – he squeezes, making sure that the fabric drags across Yibo’s nipples and Yibo rocks back against him with a shudder. 

“Oh, really?” Xiao Zhan says mildly. He can feel his cock start to take interest in Yibo’s grinding movements against him and holds him closer. “I don’t want to cut in if you’re busy with someone else.”

“I think I can make an exception for you, gege,” Yibo breathes, and Xiao Zhan slips his hands down to his defined hipbones to pull Yibo back against him, their hips rolling together in a filthy grind.

They move together in time with the music, Yibo plastered scorching hot against Xiao Zhan’s front. He can feel his shirt starting to stick to him with sweat, and knows that it goes see-through when the bright lights hit it, and knows that that drives Yibo crazy.

This is far from the first time that they’ve met each other in the club; in fact, it’s now become somewhat of a habit. There are very few places that afford them this level of privacy, which is ironic considering how busy it is. It’s fun, publicly flirting with Wang Yibo. It satisfies something low in Xiao Zhan’s gut when he turns to the side and sees people watching them, people who know who they are. This is the only place they can do this.

“I’ve been thinking about this,” Xiao Zhan groans when Yibo arches, his body moving in an erotic wave, tossing his head back, “since last time. I’m always thinking about this.”

“Have I seduced you?” Yibo asks, his face too close to Xiao Zhan’s. His breath smells like alcohol, and Xiao Zhan wants to kiss him.

“Yeah,” Xiao Zhan croaks, and palms over Yibo’s chest again. He wants to put his teeth on him.

Yibo puffs out a little laugh, the lights catching on his teeth as Xiao Zhan stares at his profile, forgetting to dance for a moment as Yibo moves against him. Maybe that was too honest, but he _has_ been thinking about this, simmering want that’s been plaguing him since they finally were able to get a matching date together. Xiao Zhan brushes Yibo’s ear with his mouth so gently that it could be played off as accidental.

They move together in practised sync, and although dancing isn’t perhaps at the top of Xiao Zhan’s talents, he can still move to a rhythm, and Yibo is a fantastic partner. It feels a little like they’re fucking as their hips roll in time to the heavy beat, and Xiao Zhan tugs up the bottom of Yibo’s top teasingly as he makes eye contact with a woman who’s eye-fucking them from the side of the dance floor. When he’s with Yibo like this he feels powerful.

“Want me to get us something to drink?” Xiao Zhan asks into Yibo’s ear as he dips his thumb just under Yibo’s waistband, the nail scratching across the smooth skin. 

“No, I’ll come with you. You always get me something terrible,” Yibo replies, and Xiao Zhan digs his thumb into his hip as punishment for the teasing words. Yibo just laughs and separates them in one smooth movement, leaving Xiao Zhan’s hands twitching midair as he steps back into the crowd. The multicoloured lights dapple him in reds and blues, and obviously a month has been too long a gap between their clandestine nightclub meetings because Xiao Zhan wants to pin Yibo to one of the brick pillars and fuck him on the dancefloor. He probably could, for the right payoff, and the knowledge that Yibo would let him – would love it – simmers low in his belly. 

There’s a small crowd around the bar, and when they approach it’s obvious as to why. A woman is lying on the bar, her top pushed up until it rests just under her breasts, and another woman is pouring tequila onto her stomach, obviously aiming for her belly button but too drunk to quite make the target. Xiao Zhan watches as a third girl approaches and licks across her pale skin, her tongue dragging slowly as she moves down her body, catching droplets of alcohol as she goes.

“Want to try?” Yibo’s voice cuts into Xiao Zhan’s staring from somewhere behind him, all low and rumbly.

“Not really,” Xiao Zhan answers truthfully. It looks fun, though; the girls are giggling and adding more tequila to the puddle on the one girl’s stomach, a steady trickle sliding down onto the bar. Xiao Zhan doesn’t want to put his mouth on random women; he wants to put his mouth on Wang Yibo.

“I want to,” Yibo says, closer behind Xiao Zhan now. Xiao Zhan is surprised for a moment – Yibo isn’t into women and certainly hasn’t ever shown any interest in doing body shots off of them – before realising that he means that he wants _them_ to do it. Together. 

“You like tequila, right, gege?” Yibo cages Xiao Zhan in and presses against his back so that he can speak over his shoulder. Yibo’s dick is half hard and an obvious heat against Xiao Zhan’s ass. He tries his best not to grind back against it but it’s a close thing. Xiao Zhan nods – although he doesn’t like tequila, not really – and tries not to picture the alcohol settled into the dips of Yibo’s abs, pooled in his shallow belly button, or Yibo lying in the same position as that girl, arching his back as Xiao Zhan flicks his tongue against his skin, tasting salt and alcohol. 

“Bottle of tequila, whichever one,” Yibo calls over the music and the bartender nods his head in acknowledgement before passing over a bottle of tequila, a little salt shaker, and some lime wedges. Xiao Zhan can practically feel Yibo’s grin next to his ear as he slides his hands around either side of his waist to tap his phone on the card machine, grab the items off of the bar, and then steps back. “Follow me.”

They move to a quieter corner of the bar area with a few stools against a high table and Yibo places his hoard on one stool, then directs Xiao Zhan to sit on the other. Xiao Zhan takes a seat and Yibo slips his fingers into his collar, gently popping the buttons of his expensive shirt.

“I don’t really know how I feel about you stripping me in public,” Xiao Zhan says mildly but doesn’t stop Yibo’s busy fingers.

Yibo clicks his tongue. “Quiet. I’m not, and even if I were, you’d love it anyway.”

Xiao Zhan can’t really argue with that so he just tilts his head back and lets Yibo unbutton the shirt until it’s open to his mid-chest. Once he’s satisfied he pushes the shirt until it’s bearing Xiao Zhan’s slender shoulders, pushed low on his chest and back. There’s just the faintest hint of dark nipple and Xiao Zhan smirks when Yibo’s eyes dart from his chest to his face, and he flicks Xiao Zhan’s chest when he realises he’s been caught.

“Where’s the drink going?” Xiao Zhan asks. Yibo trails a finger down the side of this neck slowly, dragging until it settles into the dip of his collarbone.

“Here.”

“And the salt?” 

Yibo’s finger travels back up the length of Xiao Zhan’s neck and he tries to suppress a shiver at the anticipation of Yibo’s hot, wet tongue following the same path. Yibo steps in close, situating himself in between Xiao Zhan’s knees. He runs one hand up the inseam of Xiao Zhan’s jeans, and the other along his jaw until his fingers are tucked under his chin. Xiao Zhan tips his head back a little and looks at Yibo with half-lidded eyes. 

“The lime is the most important, Zhan-ge. Hold that here.” Yibo swipes his thumb against Xiao Zhan’s lower lip and Xiao Zhan darts his tongue out, catching the taste of sweat and alcohol on Yibo’s skin. He loves this; the heady tension that zaps between them, the throb of the bass and the laughs of the crowd. He loves the way that Yibo orbits him like a satellite falling back to earth, burning up as he puts his hands all over Xiao Zhan’s body.

Yibo ducks back out of Xiao Zhan’s space and goes to retrieve the bottle of tequila. When Xiao Zhan turns to the side he spots the group of girls back at the bar, still all over each other. There’s a bigger crowd around them now and he’s relieved that they went somewhere a little more private. Yibo is very into the public aspect of meeting in clubs – if Yibo had his way he’d be all over Xiao Zhan everywhere – but he respects that Xiao Zhan isn’t usually quite as open to being practically fucked in front of his past co-stars as he is.

“Mouth open,” Yibo instructs, and the wedge of lime is placed in between Xiao Zhan’s lips, rind facing inwards. He sucks it in so he can hold it between his teeth, sour juice pooling on his tongue. Heat prickles up the back of his neck when he catches a small group gesturing over toward them and then lean in to whisper among themselves. Xiao Zhan wonders if they recognise him with his shirt pushed open, legs spread wide, and lime wedge pushed into his mouth. He wonders if they like what they see. 

Yibo sucks his own fingers into his mouth and then runs them down Xiao Zhan’s neck, wet with spit, and Xiao Zhan toes curl at the sensation. Yibo then rubs the salt down the wet path, rough grains sticking to Xiao Zhan’s skin in little clumps. The casual eroticism of Yibo’s fingers on his neck is doing it for Xiao Zhan, and he half-moans, letting his head drop to the side to allow Yibo better access.

Yibo looks entranced, his eyes dark as he rubs salt into the soft spot of Xiao Zhan’s jugular. He licks his lips once before nudging Xiao Zhan’s elbow up. “Bring your shoulder forward, yeah, like that.” The tequila comes next, splashing into the dip of Xiao Zhan’s collarbone. The excess liquid pours down Xiao Zhan’s chest, wetting the fabric of his shirt, making it see-through.

“Perfect,” Yibo breathes, barely audible over the music from the dancefloor. When he dips down to put his mouth over his collarbone Xiao Zhan can’t stop his breath from hitching, and he struggles to keep his shoulder in the right position as Yibo drags his tongue through the alcohol, sucking loudly. Then his mouth is chasing the salt and Xiao Zhan bites down on the lime, juice stinging his lips before Yibo is up against him, his hands firm and heavy on his legs and his mouth over the lime. Xiao Zhan doesn’t let go of the wedge and Yibo is forced to press his mouth closer, their lips just barely touching as Yibo sucks the fruit, bitter juices dripping between their mouths. He then swallows, throat knot bobbing, before he presses his face into Xiao Zhan’s neck, biting gently.

“That was hot,” Yibo moans, muffled. 

It’s purpose complete, Xiao Zhan spits out the lime wedge onto the floor and groans as Yibo’s bites turn sharper, little nips that he half-hopes stay visible the next day. He cups the back of Yibo’s head, holding his face into his neck as Yibo licks and bites, the last of the salt scratching pleasantly like a cat’s tongue.

Yibo mouths over Xiao Zhan’s jaw and paws at his arms, still pressed obscenely close, like he wants to crawl inside of Xiao Zhan. 

“Do you want a shot?” Yibo asks into Xiao Zhan’s ear and pulls back to give him a seductive little cock of his brow.

Xiao Zhan holds Yibo’s tapered waist, grasping tight enough to make Yibo gasp. “I can’t exactly push your shirt open,” he says, although the idea of running his tongue across the mesh – seeking out the salt of his skin and catching the alcohol before it runs off – is tempting. “And I’m not going to lick it off your stomach.”

Yibo leans back a little and smirks back at Xiao Zhan, reaching for the bottle and giving it a shake. “Just swig from the bottle, then.”

Xiao Zhan gives him a flat look in response. He is _not_ drinking tequila straight from the bottle; he’ll be on the floor in a second. Wang Yibo knows this, and Wang Yibo is a bastard.

“I’m serious, no one cares, look!” Yibo takes a swig from the bottle and almost manages to not pull a face at the strong taste. He tips the bottle back towards his mouth, about to take another drink, and Xiao Zhan snatches the bottle from him, holding it high out of Yibo’s reach. Yibo laughs, pressing a kiss to Xiao Zhan’s cheek, daring.

“I care,” Xiao Zhan says, “I don't want you getting wasted.” 

“Why not? Got plans for me?”

“Maybe,” Xiao Zhan hooks his ankles together behind Yibo’s legs, trapping him in close. He brings the bottle to his own lips and smirks at Yibo, “Maybe I just want it for myself.”

He takes a mouthful of the bitter alcohol, swallowing as quickly as possible before the bad taste makes him gag. Yibo fixes him with a surprised, yet impressed, look.

“Wow,” he says as Xiao Zhan puts the bottle back onto the stool next to them. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look so disgusted. You didn’t have to drink it, I could have got us something better.”

“Why did you buy it if you agree that it’s disgusting?” Xiao Zhan asks but reaches for the bottle again anyway. He’s not really sure of the mouthful-to-shots conversion ratio, which isn’t helpful when he’s a lightweight as it is. Yibo bats the bottom of the bottle upwards as Xiao Zhan lifts it, causing him to spill it half down himself as he drinks.

“Yibo!” 

Yibo cackles and takes the bottle from him, and there’s a weird moment where Xiao Zhan can imagine they’re somewhere else, drinking on the beach or on an apartment balcony, somewhere anonymous, somewhere private. It takes him back to his college days, a little, and he watches Yibo’s throat work as he swallows.

Maybe it’s the fantasy of another life, or maybe it’s just the liquid courage, but Xiao Zhan hooks an arm around Yibo’s neck and pulls him into an open-mouthed kiss, pressing his tongue alongside Yibo’s. Yibo immediately gets on-board, his hands coming up to cup Xiao Zhan’s face as he returns the kiss. Yibo tastes like salt and lime, but it’s better than tequila, and _god_ , the feel of the muscles in his arms as Xiao Zhan runs his hands down them is really doing something for him. 

Yibo pulls back, a little glassy-eyed. Xiao Zhan can feel sweat pricking on the back of his neck, anticipation simmering in his veins. 

“Wanna dance?”

It’s not the response that Xiao Zhan had hoped for – he had been angling for more of a “ _Wanna get out of here?_ ” – but he’s not ever going to say no to having Yibo plastered up against him, hot and sweaty.

Yibo leads the way back to the dancefloor, abandoning their bottle, and Xiao Zhan follows close behind, weaving between sweaty women and shit-faced men as they dance. Yibo is a natural on the dancefloor, completely in his element as long as there's a throbbing bass for him to move to. When he’s dancing alone he likes to show off, drawing the attention of everyone nearby whether they recognise him or not. It’s nice to see others appreciate just how skilled Yibo actually is, to put him in an environment where his pretty face is secondary to his talent and skill.

Right now, though, Xiao Zhan wants everyone to know that that pretty face is with _him_.

He slides behind Yibo to wrap an arm around his middle, guiding him into a gentle sway. Yibo tips his head back to grin up at Xiao Zhan while leaning back into his chest. It’s late and the majority of patrons are totally wasted, so Xiao Zhan feels like there’s a little more flexibility than usual with what is acceptable. With this thought in his mind, Xiao Zhan runs a hand down Yibo’s front, down his chest, over his abs, and then–

“Xiao Zhan!” Yibo stage-whispers in pleased outrage as Xiao Zhan dips his fingers into the front of Yibo’s jeans. “I saw _Yang Zi_ here earlier, you shouldn’t– what are you _doing_?” Yibo hisses the last bit, only audible over the music because of how close Xiao Zhan is, as Xiao Zhan pops the button of Yibo’s jeans.

“Hm? Nothing,” Xiao Zhan says as he slides his hand completely into the front of Yibo’s jeans, cupping his cock through his boxers. “Why, Wang Yibo, what do you think I’m doing?” A woman in front of Yibo steps backwards and knocks into them, quickly turning around to apologise. Xiao Zhan squeezes Yibo’s half-hard cock through his underwear just as she makes eye contact with him, and Yibo gasps, his whole body surging into Xiao Zhan’s hands. 

“S-sorry,” she says, and quickly turns back to dance with her friends. Xiao Zhan can feel Yibo’s dick getting harder under his palm.

“Do you think she saw?” Xiao Zhan asks into Yibo’s ear and Yibo groans, rolling his hips up when Xiao Zhan works his hand through the slit in Yibo’s boxers, making sure his hand covers all of Yibo’s cock. He’s not looking to get in trouble for indecent exposure, even this is already pushing the lines.

“No,” Yibo says, teeth gritted, “I hope not.”

His dick his hot and velvety-soft, and Xiao Zhan can feel it growing harder as he slides the foreskin back, teasingly gently with his movements. Yibo squrims, hooking one arm behind Xiao Zhan’s neck as he grinds up into the touch. “Gege, don’t tease,” he groans – loo loud.

“Do you want to come like this?” Xiao Zhan clutches at Yibo’s hip with his free hand, tugging him back a little. His own cock is half-hard, and he hopes Yibo can feel it pressed against his ass, hopes Yibo knows how much he wants him.

Yibo doesn’t reply but does push his hips into Xiao Zhan’s hand, the wet head of his cock pressing against Xiao Zhan’s thumb, which is as good an answer as a yes. 

It’s thrilling when Xiao Zhan speeds up the movements of his hand with the intent of getting Yibo off, surrounded by all these people. Yibo squirms in a way that couldn’t possibly be passed off as dancing, his mouth pressed into a flat line, his muscles tense as he grinds into Xiao Zhan’s hand.

“Are you close? Are you going to come?” Xiao Zhan buries his nose into Yibo’s hair, working his hand as much as he can without pulling Yibo’s cock out into the open. Xiao Zhan can barely hear the music over the rush of his blood in his ears, and Yibo is twisting in his arms now, his cock slick with precome. Xiao Zhan’s hand is wet with it.

“Shit, yeah,” Yibo chokes, his stomach tensing as he’s pushed towards the edge. He rolls his hips up into Xiao Xhan’s grip, rough and sharp, and then whines, “Ah, fuck, Xiao Zhan–!”

Yibo comes quickly and suddenly, his dick jerking in Xiao Zhan’s hand as he works him through it. Hot come slicks Xiao Zhan’s hand and Yibo lurches up onto his tip-toes as his body trembles, Xiao Zhan holding him close as he wrings the last of the aftershocks out of him. Yibo pushes at Xiao Zhan’s hand, too sensitive for any more of his teasing touches over the head of his dick, and Xiao Zhan wipes his hand on the inside of Yibo’s boxers then presses a kiss to the sweaty side of his head.

“Holy shit,” Yibo says breathlessly. “You’re insane, Zhan-ge.”

Xiao Zhan honestly feels a little insane, wild with his want, and also a little tipsy, the tequila from earlier now kicking in at full force.

“Ugh.” Yibo thumps his head into Xiao Zhan’s shoulder when Xiao Zhan slides his hand out of Yibo’s jeans, leaving the button and fly undone. “Want me to suck you off?”

For a moment Xiao Zhan thinks that he means _right there_ , and he’s not sure if it’s excitement or horror that swoops in his belly at the words. 

“Come on,” Yibo takes Xiao Zhan’s hand, the one still a little tacky with his come, and pulls him through the packed dance floor. Someone tries to stop them as they go, he’s got a face that Xiao Zhan vaguely recognises, but he’s too focused on how turned on he is to stop and chat. 

The men’s toilets are dark and the single stall is unoccupied. Yibo tugs Xiao Zhan into it, pushing past a man attempting to urinate hands-free while he supports himself against the wall with both hands. It’s not glamorous, and it’s the opposite of sexy, but it is as private as they’re going to get while still at the club. Xiao Zhan pushes Yibo against the stall door as soon as it’s locked and Yibo laughs, delighted, his hands eagerly pulling Xiao Zhan’s shirt out of his waistband.

“This is so _bad_ , ge,” Yibo teases, but he’s breathless as he thumbs the button of Xiao Zhan’s jeans open. “Can’t you wait? You want me here, now?”

“You’re a menace,” Xiao Zhan mutters, pushing rudely down at Yibo’s shoulder. “Get on with it.”

Yibo sees the rough treatment for what it is – desperation – and grins, falling to his knees as gracefully as one can in a club bathroom. Xiao Zhan pulls his hard cock out of his boxers and Yibo wraps his hand around him, immediately pressing the head to his open lips. 

“Look at this, Xiao Zhan,” he mumbles as he holds Xiao Zhan’s dick, intentionally swiping his tongue over the sensitive tip between words. “What’s got you all turned on?” 

“No idea,” Xiao Zhan breathes, watching Yibo intently. He’s too loud – anyone could hear them, but that’s part of the thrill of it, everyone knowing that _he_ is the one with Wang Yibo on his knees before him. He can’t help but reach out and stroke back Yibo’s hair, sweaty and unstyled. His hands feel slow and clumsy as he praises, “Handsome boy.”

“Hm,” Yibo makes a noise of faux-consideration, and takes Xiao Zhan’s dick into his mouth, sucking gently. Xiao Zhan moans, too loud, and bucks his hips forward, fucking his cock into Yibo’s hot mouth. Yibo’s eyebrows draw in and he gags a little when Xiao Zhan’s cock hits the back of his throat, which is _really_ hot. Xiao Zhan wants to mess him up, just a little.

“God,” Xiao Zhan thunks his head back against the stall door. He loves it when Yibo sucks his dick. “So good, _baby_ ,”

Yibo pulls off his cock, laughing. “Xiao Zhan, you’re absolutely wasted. ‘Baby’, really?”

“Don’t tease,” Xiao Zhan says, which is a bad move because Yibo loves to tease. Yibo is right, though. He feels drunk, the room swaying slightly and his fingertips numb. Yibo’s mouth on his cock is helping, though, anchoring him in place with his hands on xiao Zhan’s hips and with steady flicks of his tongue. 

There’s a loud bang as the door to the restroom is slammed open, making Xiao Zhan jump. He looks down at Yibo, panicked, as multiple voices start chattering in the room, one loudly cheering, obviously drunk. Who the hell goes into the restroom as a group? 

Someone tries the stall door, shaking it roughly and causing Xiao Zhan’s body to sway. He prays that they don’t look underneath, the back of his shoes and Yibo’s knees on the floor painting an obvious picture of why the stall is currently occupied. 

“Is someone in there?” The man who tried the door calls, his words slurring.

Xiao Zhan blinks down at Yibo, eyes wide.

Yibo raises his eyebrows as if offering a challenge, and takes his cock back into his mouth.

Wang Yibo is an absolute bastard.

“Hello?” The door is shaken again, and Xiao Zhan struggles to find his voice, hoping that Yibo doesn’t try anything interesting with his tongue. Of course, Yibo takes that as an opportunity to demonstrate just how far down he can get down Xiao Zhan’s cock without choking, which is pretty far. 

“Ah! Yes, I’ll be a while!” Xiao Zhan’s voice doesn’t crack, which is more than he could have hoped for. It’s also the best that he can do when Yibo’s working his mouth down Xiao Zhan’s dick, noisy and wet. Obnoxiously noisy, in fact, like he’s _trying_ to get them caught.

No one tries to open the door again and Xiao Zhan relaxes against the stall. Yibo doesn’t let up, his hands squeezing at Xiao Zhan’s thighs, encouraging him to roll his hips forward into Yibo’s mouth.

“Oh my god,” Xiao Zhan groans when Yibo takes him in deep, his cockhead hitting the back of Yibo’s throat. “You’re gonna make me come.”

Yibo hums and grips Xiao Zhan’s ass with both hands, urging him to fuck his mouth. Xiao Zhan is hyper-aware of the people chattering on the other side of the door, of how loud Yibo is as he bobs his head, of his own shaking hands as he slides them into Yibo’s hair. He tugs Yibo back off his cock, then follows the movement with his hips, working up a give-take rhythm as he messily fucks Yibo’s face. It’s wet and messy and Yibo’s eyes are closed but he looks so fucking into it, eyebrows tilted up and tears clinging to his eyelashes as he swallows around Xiao Zhan’s dick. 

It’s when Yibo pushes down to the base of Xiao Zhan’s cock, his nose pressing into his pubic hair as he gags, that Xiao Zhan comes with a muffled gasp, holding Yibo’s hair tight as he shoots into his mouth. Yibo swallows greedily around the come flooding his mouth then pulls off with a pop, his lips glossy and his nose red. 

“That was fast.”

“Ah–” Xiao Zhan sighs, patting clumsily at Yibo’s head. “It was nice.”

Yibo cocks a brow and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Xiao Zhan tucks his softened dick back into his pants as Yibo stands, his legs a little wobbly. “‘Nice’ isn’t really what I was aiming for, gege. Try hot, or maybe skilled.”

His voice is all scratchy and _god_ , Xiao Zhan wants Yibo in any way he can have him. He wants him all the time, wants more than this, once a month isn’t enough. He’s probably doing something gentle with his face because Yibo sighs and presses a kiss to his mouth then pulls away, going to mess with the toilet paper dispenser.

“Hold on, I’ve still got come in my pants from earlier,” Yibo starts dabbing at the inside of his jeans with toilet paper, frowning. Xiao Zhan can see that his dick is half-hard, and, really, Xiao Zhan will never not be impressed by Yibo’s stamina. He doesn’t do anything about it, though, flushing the soiled paper away and pulling up his pants, before pressing another kiss to Xiao Zhan’s mouth. They kiss for a long moment, Yibo’s body pressed up close against him, the smell of sweat and sex surrounding them. When Yibo steps back, Xiao Zhan feels a little light-headed.

There’s no time to bask in the afterglow; they’re already at risk of having staff coming in to kick them out after hogging the only stall for so long. Xiao Zhan unlocks the door with one hand and strides out of the restroom and through the club, Yibo in tow. They wind around the dancefloor and down to the bar area and luckily no one seems to have noticed anything amiss, or at least – no one sober enough to do anything about it. 

They tuck themselves back into the quiet darkened area with the table and stools, and Xiao Zhan is giddy with the thrill of not getting caught. Their bottle of tequila is long gone but the slice of lime is still there, and the sight of it lying, mangled, on the floor makes Xiao Zhan laugh. Yibo leans against him, obviously tired, probably also a little drunk.

“You’re gonna get us caught if you mess around like that,” Yibo says quietly. It’s not the first time they’ve had this conversation. “Not that I’m complaining – I came in like, five seconds – but I just wanted to make sure– well. We weren’t very subtle, is all.”

Xiao Zhan likes to think that he’s very subtle, but perhaps Yibo is right. Maybe not quite so subtle after any amount of spirits.

“I know what I’m doing,” Xiao Zhan says, because he does. Maybe he _does_ want someone to see them together. 

He picks up Yibo’s hand and kisses his knuckles. Without the rush of lust and excitement, Xiao Zhan just feels a tenderness, finding himself once again wishing that they were somewhere private. It’s the usual comedown, and Yibo gets it, squeezing Xiao Zhan’s fingers.

“Good. I trust you, then.”

Xiao Zhan’s phone buzzes and he pulls it out, frowning when he reads the message: his car is already here. Every time they meet seems shorter, the timeslots juggled between photoshoots and film schedules and an acceptable amount of sleep. Yibo watches him look at his phone and offers him a small smile when Xiao Zhan sighs and holds his phone up to show the notification. “Ride’s here.”

“I’ll walk you out,” Yibo says, “like a good boyfriend.”

It’s probably a joke – they don’t really do concrete labels like _boyfriend_ – but it’s kind of nice to hear, regardless. They walk up the stairs together, and Xiao Zhan feels like they both must look terribly dishevelled in comparison to the people in their three-piece suits in the restaurant.

“Same time next month?” Xiao Zhan says once they reach the club door, his driver idling on the curbside. They both know that there are no paparazzi here, but they still keep a respectable distance between each other, just in case.

“Can do, Zhan-ge,” Yibo says, giving him an inscrutable look. “I’ll see you at the gala, though, right?”

Xiao Zhan nods, “Yeah, you will.” 

“I’ll see you there, then.”

They won’t really see each other, is the thing. They’ll be on the same stage, sure, but it’ll be that and then photographs, and then interviews, and then there’s surely somewhere else to be. It’s just always so _public_ , and it’s what Xiao Zhan had craved earlier, but now he wants Yibo all to himself with a fierce longing.

“Or–” Xiao Zhan starts, and then cuts himself off just before he takes the first step down to the curbside.

“Or?” Yibo presses. He steps forward, just short of leaving the door. The security guard clears his throat, urging them to move on. Yibo is waiting for Xiao Zhan to continue.

“Or you could come back to my place now, if you wanted.”

Yibo looks surprised for just a moment. He looks at Xiao Zhan, and for a moment Xiao Zhan worries that he’s overstepped, that this is all he gets – but then Yibo steps out of the doorway to stand by Xiao Zhan’s side, out of touching distance but _next to him_.

Yibo’s grin is cheeky, and he batters his eyelashes as he says, “I’d like that, Zhan-ge. Take me home.”

It’s the small, private smile that Yibo gives him before he gets into the car that lets xiao Zhan know that _this_ was the right decision. Some things they can have for themselves, it seems.

**Author's Note:**

> hello everybody, i hope u enjoyed this as much as the boys ;) as always find me on twitter [@kinkywrists](https://twitter.com/kinkywrists)


End file.
